Icaria
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: PostDH. Scorpius/Rose. Serie de viñetas desarrolladas en el universo de mi fan fic "Ícaro". Anécdotas y hechos aislados entre Scorpius y todo a su alrededor. ÚLTIMA VIÑETA ARRIBA.
1. Sun it rises

Viñetas cortísimas dentro del universo de mi fan fic "**Ícaro**", cómo Scorpius se desenvuelve con otros personajes o alguna anécdota perdida dentro del fic, puede haber romance, comedia, drama o todo a la vez!.

Quería hacer otro fic Scorpius/Rose pero la verdad ya no me imagino a esos dos con otras personalidades que no sean las que les di en "**Ícaro**", así como no me imagino todo el asunto sin Howie, Louis, los malosos, etc., es decir, ya... para mi Scorpius es un filosofo y Rose su tormento, no hay más.

Las viñetas en "Icaria" serán cortas, sencillas, no irán en ningún orden específico y las subiré basicamente cuando me golpee la inspiración. No es necesario haber leído "**Ícaro**", pero acá ya no me pondré a explicar ciertas cosas como quién es Birgisson o Vladimir El Triste, o por qué Scorpius fue a parar a Noruega, así que pues no estaría mal que le dieran una repasada al fic del que se desprende este... umh, anexo.

Las viñetas llevarán nombres de canciones que he decidido conservar en su idioma original al final aclarando de quién es la canción.

En esta primera viñeta, antes de entrar de lleno al asunto Scorpius/Rose preferí visualizar el nacimiento de la amistad de nuestro protagonista con Howard Zabini.

Espero difruten esta serie de hechos aislados dentro de ese universo que cree, bueeeno... con ayuda de JKR, lol

* * *

**Icaria**

**1. Sun it rises**

Scorpius comía en silencio, todo le parecía sumamente fascinante en Hogwarts y ese era su primer desayuno en el Gran Comedor. Prefería mantenerse como observador a participar activamente en las conversaciones, de todos modos no era como si muchos de los estudiantes estuvieran dispuestos a entablar una conversación.

Tal vez fue por eso que el arrebato de aquel chico del color del chocolate lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

-¿Ya tienes con quien sentarte en Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras?, ¿sabes quién será nuestro profesor?... –comenzó aquel jovencito sin pedirle permiso a Scorpius quien tomó aquello como una ofensa a su espacio personal.

Se miraron, el chico moreno con cara de interrogación, Scorpius sin expresión.

-Oh, claro –pareció recapacitar-, me llamo Howard Zabini pero todos me dices Howie...

De nuevo estaba aquello, sin explicaciones, tácitamente, Scorpius por un momento encontró el asunto divertido aunque no lo expresó con ningún gesto.

-¿Y tú? –finalmente preguntó Howard.

-Scorpius –dijo quedo y tímidamente –Scorpius Malfoy –terminó temiendo que el otro chico al escuchar su apellido saliera huyendo.

-¡Vaya! –al contrario, Howard sonrió-, nuestros padres se conocen... –y siguió hablando sin tapujos.

Casi imperceptible Scorpius sonrió sin saber que a la larga ese chico se convertiría en su amigo inseparable.

.

* * *

"Sun it Rises"  
Grupo: Fleet Foxes  
Álbum: Fleet Foxes  
Año: 2008


	2. Devil rides

Gracias por sus reviews! no se acostumbren a actualizaciones tan prontas, ahorita aprovecho que estoy en la comodidad del desempleo pero ruéguenle a Merlín que pronto encuentre trabajo (digo, de algo tengo que vivir!)

Quién no recuerda a Rowland en "Ícaro"? el pobre chiquillo bulleado, pues aquí la justicia divina le llega al pobre sangre sucia que fue a parar a Slytherin.

* * *

**2. Devil Rides**

Corría desesperado por los pasillos de Hogwarts, odiaba llegar tarde a clases y rogaba a Merlín que esta no fuera su primera vez. Además Pociones era el momento en el que podía platicar más con Rose, recordar su solo nombre lo hizo querer tropezar y antes de que eso o cualquier otra sucediera escuchó unas voces familiares. No hacía muchos días había mostrado su valía al enfrentar a esos tres: Avery, Nott y Carrow; tres perros rabiosos obsesionados y aferrados.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, pero la curiosidad lo congeló para escuchar aunque fuese un fragmento de lo que esos tres hablaban mientras fregaban pisos, el castigo que McGonagall les había impuesto tras el secuestro de Rose y todo ese asunto.

Pero había una cuarta voz... ese pobre chico Rowland, seguramente una vez más lo estaban molestando, Scorpius tuvo el impulso de, una vez más, salvarlo de esos abusivos pero nuevamente se quedó estático al escucharlo hablar, enérgicamente como nunca.

-Ahora les voy a demostrar porque estoy en Slytherin, se van a arrepentir –se escuchó la voz que con ese tono parecía no pertenecer al asustadizo Rowland.

Hubo risas descaradas por parte de las otras tres serpientes pero un sonido, similar al que produce un corto circuito cortó de tajo con todo.

Scorpius también se quedó quieto, muy atento y de pronto vio salir despavoridos a los tres maleantes.

-¡Es el diablo! –gritó uno de ellos.

El joven rubio miró su semblante mientras se alejaban, los tres lucían chamuscados y despavoridos. Rió con sinceridad, por fin Rowland se dejaba de tonterías y les daba su merecido, ni su Señor Tenebroso podría salvarlos. También se sintió algo orgulloso (en su vanidad marca Malfoy), pues supuso que gracias a que unos días atrás él los había vencido ya no daban tanto miedo al resto del colegio.

.

* * *

"Devil Rides"  
Grupo: Mogwai  
Álbum: Batcat EP  
Año: 2008


	3. Two hearts beat as one

Por fin entramos de lleno al asunto Scorpius/Rose, esto se desarrolla después del epílogo de mi fic, no se necesita ser un genio para adivinar que pasó... jojo

* * *

**3. Two Hearts Beat As One**

Así se lo había imaginado, probablemente desde que la vio por primera vez, probablemente desde que sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar "Gryffindor" del Sombrero Seleccionador. Tal vez en su temprana adolescencia solamente soñaba con un abrazo, o un beso inocente en la mejilla, pero no podía negar que conforme crecía la necesidad de tenerla cerca aumentaba y se hacía más apasionada.

Fue un calvario Noruega, lejos, tan lejos de ella, que cuando regresó lo único que quería era contemplar ese par de ojos del color más despejado como mañana de primavera.

Así se lo había imaginado.

Así había imaginado su regazo y sus besos, sus manos y sus caricias, su voz suspirante diciendo su nombre, una y otra vez. Su risa, su mirada cómplice, el ritmo de su corazón que, hasta ese momento que la tenía tan cerca como nunca se dio cuenta que estaba sincronizado con el suyo; ambos corazones latiendo como uno.

La miró dormida y tranquila, también miró la habitación de aquel hotel en Diagon Alley en la que temporalmente habitaba. Su camisa pistacho en el suelo, su pantalón negro sobre una silla, su saco verde botella sobre un viejo armario. Rió ante el panorama, suspiró y decidió que era mejor dormir un poco más.

.

* * *

"Two hearts beat as one"  
Grupo: U2  
Álbum: War  
Año: 1983


	4. Blind

Antes: Muchas gracias por seguir esta serie de drabbles, viñetas, pasajes cortitos, como quieran llamarlos, sé que después de "Ícaro" todo, yo incluida nos quedamos con ganas de más, me halaga que BlackIceAlchemist.56 me pida ser su beta, sólo una vez he beteado y no salió tan desastrozo, pero considero que aun tengo fallas horribles, entonces, ahora sí que como quien dice... ahí tú verás, te dejo mi mail (y para el que guste también): wire1984 arroba hot mail com (ya saben!)

Luego: el disclaimer! nada mío, todo de JKR

Zabini es observador, y Scorpius un ciego! pero bueno, sólo tiene ojos para Rose

* * *

**4. Blind**

Howard Zabini era un chico astuto, tal vez no inteligente, intelectual o especialmente brillante, pero sí astuto, le gustaba observar a esa chiquilla, de cuyo nombre no se enteró, era curiosa, a él no se le hacía especialmente bella, pero era linda, tal vez uno o dos años menor que él, tampoco supo a ciencia cierta cuánto.

Era divertido porque casi, casi podía escuchar los suspiros callados y avergonzados de esa niña de ojos negros al observar a su amigo Scorpius.

Mientras la veía a ella volteaba de vez en cuando a ver al susodicho, embelesado por Rose, ese joven Slytherin no tenía ojos para nadie más y si no fueran tan cercanos, el propio Howie en persona golpearía al rubio para que dejara de ser tan ciego, pero sabía el amor que Scorpius profesaba por Rose y sintió algo de pena por esa niña tímida de la cual su nombre nadie era conocedor.

.

* * *

"Blind"  
Grupo: Hercules & Love Affair  
Álbum: Hercules & Love Affair  
Año: 2008


	5. He lied about death

Ahora sí que... aprovechenme porque ya tengo trabajo y el lunes entro y... y... y... ya no voy a tener tanto tiempo para escribir, aunque siempre me daré mis respiros para hacerlo. También esta viñeta es en honor a un grupo musical que me gusta mucho y que veré el martes!

Todo el universo de HP es de JKR (cuántas iniciales!)

* * *

**5. He Lied About Death**

Su padre le había dicho, en esa sabiduría que se adquiere con los años y no con los libros, que la muerte conduce a un lugar mejor. Scorpius estaba acostumbrado, en su casa siempre se hablaba de la muerte, recordando amigos de la familia Malfoy caídos durante la guerra, nunca mencionando en qué bando militaban, pero el más joven de la dinastía sabía que la mayoría habían sido "de los malos".

Draco, de esas pocas veces que se sentaba a hablar con su hijo le había dicho alguna vez que no deberían sentirse tristes por aquellos que se marcharon, que la muerte era algo natural, normal. Scorpius podía comprender esa actitud de su retorcida familia, después de todo antes fueron comedores de muerte.

Sin embargo esa tarde de fina lluvia culpaba a su padre por haberle mentido. Su abuela, la luz de sus días que eran tan largos como las noches eran obscuras, se había ido... y no podía sentir otra cosa más que una tristeza devastadora. No había más, no podía sentir que ella estaba en un mejor lugar, no podía comprender que eso era el proceso de la vida, simplemente se negaba a hacerlo... porque le habían arrancado un trozo de corazón en carne viva.

.

* * *

"He Lied About Death"  
Grupo: Stars  
Álbum: Set Yourself On Fire  
Año: 2004


	6. In our bedroom after the war

No debería estar subiendo nada! estoy en el trabajo, jojo, pero bueno, una nueva viñetita toda chafita como de costumbre

todo de JRK, eso ya lo saben

* * *

**6. In Our Bedroom After the War**

Qué rara se había hecho la vida desde que la paz reinaba, tan rara que había dado tiempo para que nuevas familias se formaran. Tan rara que el gran héroe de la guerra había tenido descendencia, tan rara que sus dos mejores amigos también la habían tenido... juntos, tan rara que hasta los considerados malos enderezaron sus caminos y también formaron familias o reconstruyeron sus vidas.

Rose Weasley era la mayor de los hijos de Ronald Bilius Weasley y Hermione Jane Granger, pelirroja y cálida como su padre, inteligente y algo mandona como su madre.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy era hijo único, su padre era Draco Malfoy y su madre Astoria Greengrass, era altivo, elegante y astuto como su padre e inteligente como su madre.

Ambos chiquillos crecieron conociendo la versión de la guerra que sus padres, abuelos y tíos les llegaron a contar, a pesar de que ciertas cosas coincidían, obviamente las visiones eran diferentes, hasta contradictorias.

Nunca nadie pudo haber imaginado que esos dos se conocerían a la edad de 11 años, se simpatizarían y se harían amigos, era inconcebible pues sus familias bien podían ser los Capuleto y los Montesco, pero como la tragedia shakesperiana, estaba (casi) escrito que así sería su historia. Resultaba más inverosímil creer que entre ellos pudiera surgir algo más que una amistad... pero uno nunca sabe y así son las cosas.

.

* * *

"In our bedroom after the war"  
Grupo: Stars  
Álbum: In Our Bedroom After the War  
Año: 2007


	7. This kind of life

He tardado una eternidad, lo sé, lo siento! Pero heme aquí de nuevo, espero les guste, recuerden que esto está dentro del universo de mi fic **"Ícaro"**, por si de pronto se preguntan ciertas cosas, como por qué Scorpius es retraido y no un bully como su padre (es decir, no lo explico en mi otro fic, pero señalo la personalidad del Malfoy en cuestión), o cosas por el estilo...

Tuve un sueño... sobre otro fic Scorpius/Rose, pero no me acuerdo exactamente de qué era XD, si lo recuerdo lo escribo, _I promise.._.

_so... enjoy!_

.

* * *

**7. This Kind Of Life Keeps Breaking Your Heart**

No entendía por qué, había mañanas en las que deseaba que fuera de otro modo, había días en los que despertaba queriendo ser uno más, no el chico brillante, no el adolescente deprimido, no el eterno enamorado. Quería ser el campeón _quidditch_, ser el galán, ser el novio.

Se miró al espejo, su mirada parecía más adulta para un chico de 17 años; ojos grises, semblante serio, rayando en lo severo, expresión estoica. Pronto sus pensamientos perdieron sentido; le gustaba lo que era, porque era diferente, porque podía burlarse de todos sin que lo notaran, porque de cierto modo era interesante. Sabía pues, que su estilo de vida era doloroso, pero al menos lo era por decisión propia y eso tenía valía para él.

"_La ignorancia es felicidad"_

Alguna vez leyó, y prefería vivir triste que vivir en la ignorancia.

-¡Scorpius! –escuchó la inconfundible voz de Howie-, ¡vámonos, vamos a llegar tarde!

El rubio bajó a la sala común, irían a una visita a Hogsmeade así que todos vestían con casualidad. El heredero Malfoy, por supuesto, entendía por un _look_ casual un par de zapatos negros impecables, un pantalón de vestir del mismo tono azabache y una camisa gris magnesio perfectamente planchada. Era un adulto chiquito.

Durante su estadía en el pueblo mágico, a Zabini y a Malfoy se les unió Rose Weasley brevemente, tenían un tipo de amistad (Scorpius no encontraba otra palabra para definir su relación)

Hubo una pregunta por parte de Howard, un cuestionamiento que a gusto de Scorpius era tonto y obvio, pero lo respondió dando lujo de detalle.

-Tú lo sabes todo –Rose le sonrió, Scorpius procesó el halago, palabra por palabra, letra por letra, sonido por sonido. Le encantó. Adoró sentir la admiración de Rose por un segundo.

-Gracias –respondió en tono plano, no demostrando el éxtasis que sentía por dentro.

Definitivamente le gustaba lo que era, un ratón de biblioteca, un filosofo en pañales, un chico atormentado, esa pequeña punzada de tristeza que siempre sentía valía la pena si a eso se reducía su triunfo... a un halago de Rose Weasley.

Supo entonces que su estilo de vida le seguiría rompiendo el corazón para siempre, pero todo dolor se veía opacado, casi destruido, cuando ella le hablaba de ese modo.

.

* * *

"This Kind Of Life Keeps Breaking Your Heart"  
Grupo: Hammock  
Álbum: Maybe They Will Sing for Us Tomorrow  
Año: 2008**  
**


	8. Take me to the riot

Perdón por el retraso!, no tengo perdón, lo sé. He estado enfocada en mi tabla de 30vicios que poco o nada tiene que ver con el fandom de HP, si tienen curiosidad, está publicada en mi livejournal (blue_cathedral). En el inter decidí que esta serie de viseñas serán el número de capítulos que tiene Ícaro, que son pocas.

Comienzo a creer que Stars es la banda que me recuerda a esta pareja, ya es la tercera viñeta nombrada como una canción del grupo canadiense.

Súper corto y... es un _cuasi_ Rose POV. Los que leyeron Ícaro se van a dar de topes en la pared, ya que si Rose no hubiese callado eso hubiera evitado mucho sufrimiento a Scorpius, LOL.

Enjoy

* * *

**8. Take Me to the Riot**

"No importa lo que me digan, yo sé cómo es él en verdad", iba pensando mientras caminaba con premura por los pasillos de Hogwarts, algunos llenos de gente, otros completamente vacíos. "No me importa si esto desata una tercera guerra", pensó con decisión.

Rose Weasley temía admitirlo, pero en sus diálogos internos lo hacía sin tapujos. Scorpius Malfoy le gustaba. El problema dentro de la chica venía cuando se preguntaba si el sentimiento sería recíproco. "No soy como él, no soy tan fuerte como él, no soportaría el rechazo".

Y por esa simple razón callaba, sin saber que su silencio sólo significaba la prolongación de un desenlace inevitable. El de ellos dos juntos.

* * *

"Take Me to the Riot"  
Grupo: Stars  
Álbum: In Our Bedroom After the War  
Año: 2007


	9. The summer before

Sí! por fin! otra viñetita!, como dije, serán sólo 15 y espero ya apurarme ahora sí... otra vez es un _Rose-focused_ =)

.

* * *

**9. The Summer Before**

Un verano antes añoraba regresar a Hogwarts para verlo nuevamente, tal vez por última vez, y el verano anterior a ese estaba molesta por su incapacidad de recordar la clase de Pociones del primer año. Sin embargo, ese verano lo extrañaba, no lo vería en años, tal vez nunca más lo volvería a ver. Deseaba poder regresar el tiempo, haber hecho las cosas mejor, no haber sido tan negligente.

Pero sabía que hasta para un mago eso era imposible. Conseguir un _giratiempo_ no era opción, pues si se viajaba en el tiempo se tenía el deber ético de no interferir con nada para no alterar el futuro.

Se sentó frente a un escritorio, esa sería la primera carta que le escribiría. No sabía qué decirle, no quería aturdirlo mientras estudiaba su tan amada filosofía, no quería interferir, no quería molestarlo así que decidió que lo mejor era preguntar cómo estaba, decirle que ella estaba bien y nada más. La realidad era que deseaba decirle cuánto le gustaba, pero no podía, no era correcto decírselo por medio del correo.

Miró un reloj y se puso de pie, amarró la carta a la pata de una lechuza y le ordenó que volara.

Tal vez había cometido muchos errores durante sus 7 años en el colegio de magia y hechicería, pero era momento de hacer las cosas bien. Esa tarde era su tercera cita con Louis Wood, es sueño de toda chica, bruja o no, mas no el de ella. Era su tercera cita, y la última.

Por principios. No podía salir con él mientras en su mente estaba atascado el nombre de Scorpius Malfoy, no podía salir con él mientras pensaba en Noruega.

No podía salir con él mientras recordaba veranos que perecieron.

Ese día daría punto final a una relación que ni siquiera dio comienzo. Esperaría por él, por Scorpius todo el tiempo necesario. Mirando verano tras verano desvanecerse a través de su ventana.

* * *

"The Summer Before"  
Grupo: The Appleseed Cast  
Álbum: Sagarmatha  
Año: 2009


	10. They never got you

Hey! una nueva viñetita, esta escena me pareció graciosa, ambos jóvenes, según los describo en mi fic, parecen muy hábiles... so...

Gracias por leer! =]

* * *

**10. They Never Got You**

El viento era fresco, verano estaba casi encima y las vacaciones una vez más se acercaban. Scorpius raramente se paraba a orillas del lago a contemplar el paisaje, temía ensuciar sus zapatos de tierra o rasgar su túnica. "Vanidoso" se dijo internamente con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Mantenía las manos en los bolsillos, por dentro sostenía con fuerza su varita: arce con pluma de hipogrifo, un tipo raro dentro de varitas, pero poderoso.

Suspiró. Lo que le había pasado durante ese ciclo escolar lo seguía manteniendo alerta, después que un trío de Slytherins locos secuestraran a Rose y él tuviera que probar su valía ante la familia de su amiga, seguía estando a la espera de una revancha. Cosa que nunca llegó. Seguía alerta, pero ya era por costumbre.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, pero a pesar de su estado de agudeza, supo que no era el enemigo, conocía a la perfección el peso y la sensación de la mano de Rose tocándolo.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo? –preguntó la chica, sus ojos azules brillaban con el sol como Scorpius no recordaba haberlos visto nunca.

-Pensando –fue sincero.

Ella asintió y calló, contempló el horizonte a su lado.

-¿Sabes? –fue la chica quien habló-, me sorprende que tú solo pudieras con 3 magos.

Él sonrió-, recibí ayuda de tu familia –fue humilde.

-Claro –ella asintió-, pero como me lo has demostrado, eres un gran duelista, nunca pudieron contra ti.

-Dice Zabini que duda que alguien pueda derrotarme –él sonrió, ella arqueó una ceja-, creo que exagera –complementó aclarando.

-Lo hace.

Entonces fue momento para que Scorpius enarcara una ceja, y ahora lo recordaba, Rose también había desarmado con facilidad a uno de esos tres odiosos neo mortifagos. Ambos se miraron, asintieron y sonrieron, se separaron un par de metros y empuñaron varitas.

-Esto va contra las reglas –él declaró.

-Nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

.

* * *

"They Never Got You"  
Grupo: Spoon  
Álbum: Gimme Fiction  
Año: 2005


	11. 200 sábados

Otra vez tardé eternidades, se me complica pensar situaciones, jeje, pero ya sólo quedan 4 viñetas y prometo no demorarme, gracias por leer y dejar review...

Recuerden que todo es de JKR, esto se desarrolla dentro del universo de "Ícaro", y que no obtengo beneficios al hacer esto...

Enjoy :)

Por cierto, dentro del fic no son 200 sábados, sino 200 días, para hacerlo creíble :P

* * *

**11. 200 sábados**

¿Estaba contando el tiempo?, ¿qué tan patético era?, ni siquiera se había dignado a escribirle una carta, ¡por supuesto!, ese beso al final del séptimo curso fue una despedida.

Scorpius miró por la ventana, el paisaje de Hammerfest era el mismo todo el año, nevado, frío y desolado, era su primer año ahí y ya se sentía aburrido, aunque los estudios lo mantenían bastante ocupado.

-Hey, Malfoy... –un compañero de habitación (había escuchado que egresado de Durmstrang, pero no le daba importancia)-, hay correspondencia –lo miró acercarse con un montón de cartas, normalmente recibía noticias de Zabini o de su familia.

Se puso de pie y tomó su correspondencia-, gracias –murmuró revisando los remitentes, nada nuevo, aunque adjunto al sobre de su amigo Howard había un sobre con caligrafía impecable, la reconoció de inmediato, las fechas de envío eran idénticas, así que supuso que ella le había pedido como favor a su amigo que mandara la carta, lo que le indicaba que ambos mantenían contacto después de Hogwarts.

Su letra, no tan pulcra como la de él, era inevitable de no reconocerse, sonrió mirando el calendario gregoriano que mantenía en su escritorio, mentalmente llevaba la cuenta, habían pasado 200 días desde que había llegado a ese lugar; la Escuela Superior de Bellas Artes Mágicas de Hammerfest, Noruega.

Y aunque la carta decía poco, era en realidad la que más había estado ansiando.

* * *

"200 Sábados"  
Grupo: Fobia  
Álbum: Rosa Venus  
Año: 2005


	12. Love will tear us apart

Sí, continuo, recuerden que sólo serán 15 escenas/viñetas, jeje, quiero escribir otro Scorpius/Rose, pero tal vez me vaya para el otro lado de la visión de esta pareja, al lado "más común", que Scorpius es un Draco Jr., jeje, a ver qué sale.

Tardé porque me robaron mi lap top! T_T pero ni modo, la vida sigue y tuve que comprar otra...

Gracias por leer! esto se desarrolla en el universo de mi fic "Ícaro" y HP es de JKR

* * *

**12. Love will tear us apart**

Esa era a lección que había aprendido de su ídolo, Vladimir "El Triste", el amor sólo destroza, no es el sentimiento bello que todo mundo clamaba que era. Dolía y sólo podía doler, Scorpius creía que si no hería tan profundamente no era amor, si no lastimaba, si no te hacía sangrar.

Sin embargo, una cosa era cierta de todo eso que "los demás" decían, estar enamorado era sólo querer ver a _esa_ persona, no importando que fuera a la distancia, no importando que fuese un imposible, no importando nada.

Era así como se enteraba que estaba enamorado, ni más, ni menos.

-¡Scorpius! –fue sacado de su trance, frente a él estaba ella, tan bella, tan graciosa, tan encantadora.

-Rose –él contestó como para confirmar lo que sus ojos veían.

-Pon atención –ella rió discretamente, como cautivada por el chico que era su compañero en esa clase: Pociones-, sabes que yo soy un desastre.

-Claro –el cabeceó y comenzó a anotar los ingredientes de la poción que estaban a punto de realizar como práctica.

El amor destroza, pero la sabiduría mundana de los magos comunes y corrientes, aquellos cuyas existencias transcurrían sin devorar libros y sin cagar la cruz de geniecillo, era cierta, sí se sentía esa oleada de calor en el pecho, sí se secaba la boca y se humedecían las manos. Scorpius Malfoy lo comprendió, el amor destrozaba porque era indescriptiblemente bello.

* * *

"Love will tear us apart"  
Grupo: Joy Division  
Álbum: Love will tear us apart _single_  
Año: 1980


	13. This love is fucking right

Perdóooooon por la tardanza, prometo no dejar tanto tiempo para la próxima, como dije, serán 15 viñetas, sólo restan 2, juju. Durante los últimos días he estado pensando en una secuela para "Ícaro", justo donde acabó el epílogo, ya saben, como enfrenatrían los Weasley y los Malfoy una relación entre sus hijos, ya hasta tengo el título y algunos de los puntos más importantes, pero no me he puesto a escribir porque... porque no sé que tan fructífero sería... aún lo estoy pensando, mientras otra viñeta...

.

* * *

**13. This love is fucking right!**

Deambulaba, pensaba, se tropezaba a veces, se detenía y giraba sobre sus talones. Se sentía mal, nauseabundo, necesitaba dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. No era su padre, no era su madre… era su abuela quien durante el verano se había dado cuenta y sintió que la estaba decepcionando. Su abuela era la única persona que le importaba ¡y la estaba decepcionando!

-¿Scorpius? –una voz lo llamó, se giró y era ella, definitivamente su presencia no ayudaba a su meta de dejarle de dar vueltas al asunto.

-¿Sí?

-Tenemos tarea de Pociones, ¿recuerdas? –ella ladeó la cabeza, de ese modo lucía hermosa e ingenua, Scorpius contuvo un suspiro.

-Claro.

Rose comenzó a caminar y resignado, Scorpius la siguió, miraba el suelo, justo donde daría el próximo paso cuando fue detenido por la Gryffindor que abruptamente dejó de caminar, casi choca con ella.

-No sé qué te pasa –dijo con convicción inaudita, lo miró directo a los ojos y el azul cielo en ellos se fundió en el gris ceniza de los de él-, pero… cuando quieras alguien que escuche, sabes dónde encontrarme-, se encogió de hombros.

Scorpius estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se abstuvo, tal acción le produjo fatiga, no sonreír ante tal declaración había sido un acto de fuerza sobrehumana, y simplemente asintió. Ella siguió su camino y él la siguió, tenían tarea de Pociones que hacer. Su abuela lo entendería, estaba seguro de ello, porque Rose era cálida, y amable, y linda, y por alguna extraña razón lo había embrujado, porque ese amor (aunque nunca fuera correspondido) era jodidamente correcto.

.

* * *

"This love is fucking right!"  
Grupo: The Pains of Being Pure at Heart  
Álbum: The Pains of Being Pure at Heart  
Año: 2009


	14. An imagined affair

A puesto que no se esperaban esta actualización!, jojojo. Merezco un premio... bueno, no.

Penúltima viñeta, así es, dije que serían 15 y 15 van a ser, ni una más, ni una menos. Gracias por leer y por comentar y por todo :)

.

* * *

**14. An imagined affair**

Se miró al espejo, no recordaba ningún día en el pasado que hubiera lucido así de radiante, sus ojos grises no estaban tristes y taciturnos, estaban despiertos y chispeaban de emoción. La camisa blanca hacía lucir su piel lechosa casi como marfil, intentó ponerse la corbata color ultramar, se hizo bolas con ella, se sintió asfixiado y finalmente la botó sobre la cama, al girarse para ver el lugar donde había quedado la corbata frunció el entrecejo al no recordar ese sitio. Había mucha luz, era muy cálido, definitivamente era verano, sin embargo sus pies estaban helados, cada vez se enfriaban más, como si estuvieran completamente en otro sitio y en otra estación, en un invierno polar.

-¿Listo? –Zabini se asomó por la puerta, era Zabini, Scorpius lo sabía pero lucía diferente, sus _dreadlocks_ se habían ido, ahora tenía trenzado el grueso cabello negro en pequeñas hileras pegadas a su cabeza, era apuesto, pero lucía más… grande, más alto, más fuerte y mayor.

-Claro –respondió el aludido y se giró nuevamente al espejo, se observó con detenimiento.

Era él, no podía ser otro, pero también notó las diferencias, cabello ligeramente más largo, su figura era más espigada y su rostro lucía, a pesar de lo radiante que se sentía, como alguien que tenía problemas de sueño; se veía acabado, pero no triste.

Sintió una sensación extraña, como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar, miró nuevamente a su amigo quien con su par de ojos negros lo miraba de regreso, preocupado, lo tomó por el hombro y buscó verlo directo a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

-No sé.

-¡Son sólo nervios! –Howie espetó dándole una palmada en la espalda-, nadie se imaginaba que lo conseguirías –ante aquello, Scorpius frunció el ceño, Zabini comprendió y prosiguió: -nadie creía que finalmente te casarías con Rose.

Scorpius casi cae de espaldas, ¿casarse?, ¿con Rose?, claro, para eso se estaba preparando, Howard Zabini sería su padrino, era como si todo eso lo supiera _de facto_, pero el sentimiento de extrañeza se intensificó. Se apoyó en Zabini y los pies se le estaban congelando, lo estaban matando.

***

Abrió los ojos de golpe, era de noche, aunque considerando donde estaba, era difícil saber qué hora era exactamente. Miró a su alrededor incorporándose, estaba en su habitación en la Escuela Superior de Hammerfest, se miró tendido en la cama y la gruesa manta de piel de_ gytrash_ le cubría el cuerpo, excepto los pies, y considerando el clima de aquella ciudad norteña, los tenía morados para ese entonces.

Se llevó la mano a la frente, estaba soñando. Eso sí que era nuevo, nunca había soñado semejante cosa, y se sintió patético. No podía creer que a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo el deseo de Rose aún fuera tan fuerte y poderoso en su corazón. Él ni siquiera consideraba casarse, no sabía de dónde había salido aquel descabellado sueño.

.

* * *

"An imagined affair"  
Grupo: Elbow  
Álbum. Leaders of the Free World  
Año: 2005


	15. That’s how people grow up

Última viñeta, eso me entristece, le he tomado cariño a estos dos, definitivamente tengo que seguir escribiendo sobre ellos, tal vez me odien por hacerlo, pero... es mi pareja favorita de HP, de verdad, jaja, hasta ahora lo descubro. Anyway.

Esto está insertado directamente en el último capítulo de "Ícaro" (sin contar epílogo), así que pueden encontrar los paralelismos.

.

* * *

**15. That's how people grow up**

Los pasillos de Hogwarts eran enormes, la mayoría llenos de gente, otros daban miedo, algunos más eran simplemente pasillos, pero todo en ellos era fascinante, las pinturas que te seguían con la mirada literalmente. El Gran Comedor era esplendoroso, con su techo pintado de cielo, y sus largas mesas que dividían a las casas. Todo era intrigante y maravilloso, cada mínimo detalle, ante tanta majestuosidad, miraba embelesado todo a su alrededor, como lo que era, un niño curioso de 11 años. Scorpius se sentía entusiasmado.

-Hey –escuchó y se giró, estaba un chico mayor con túnica de Hufflepuff-, ¿tú eres Malfoy, verdad?

Al no encontrar un motivo para mentir, simplemente asintió. Lo siguiente que sintió fue dolor, mucho, en el rostro y vio sangre, aquel chico lo había golpeado sin razón, en su primer día en Hogwarts, después se enteraría que los padres de ese joven habían muerto en la guerra, matados a manos de mortífagos, pero en ese momento Scorpius no entendió por qué él debía pagarla por un montón de gente que ni conoció. Después, fue amedrentado tanto por ese hecho, que llegó a acostumbrarse.

Pero no lo supo, él no fue el primero en ver a Rose, Rose fue la primera en verlo a él, en aquella ocasión, sangrando por la nariz y tirado en el suelo, y le partió el alma verlo así, por eso sintió empatía por él desde el primer día.

***

Su último día en Hogwarts era gris, como lo ojos de ese muchacho retraído y extraño. Deseaba despedirse de él, de ese niño que ya no lo era, ese que sólo tenía un amigo porque sólo ese amigo había tenido el valor de cruzar palabras con él sin prejuicios, de ese chiquillo ratón de biblioteca, filósofo y triste. Vagó por todo el colegio buscándolo, hasta que se topó con Wood y la entretuvo.

A toda costa Rose trató de deslindarse del corpulento jugador de _quidditch_, hasta que el propio Scorpius chocó con esa pared de músculos. Lo vio, pero no cruzaron palabras, tal vez por la impresión de saber que no se volverían a ver, tal vez por la presencia del inoportuno Gryffindor, no sabía y ella sintió que su oportunidad de despedirse se esfumaba, su corazón se plantó en la boca del estómago, no deseando que así fuera. Cuando Zabini llegó por Scorpius y ambos Slytherin se marcharon no quería creer que la última vez que lo vería iba a ser de ese modo. No era justo, quería despedirse de ese chico que conoció tumbado en el suelo sangrando por la nariz, golpeado por un puño y por un millón de prejuicios.

-¿No? –escuchó a Wood preguntarle, seguramente le estaba diciendo algo pero no le puso atención.

-No sé –respondió con simpleza y sin más, lo dejó en medio del pasillo. No, esa no sería su despedida con Scorpius, se dijo.

Lo encontró en la puerta principal del colegio, mirando el horizonte, con ese semblante pensativo que tenía, esa aura de artista atormentado, que de cierto modo, era encantador. Era un pesimista encantador.

Se atrevió a tomarlo de la mano, temiendo rechazo que no llegó, eso le inspiró valentía y se atrevió a más. Se besaron y entonces Rose supo que esa era su despedida. Una perfecta.

Scorpius fue bienvenido a Hogwarts con un golpe en la cara, y le decía adiós con un beso dulce.

.

* * *

"That's how people grow up"  
Artista: Morrissey  
Álbum: Years of Refusal  
Año: 2009

Y muchas **gracias** por leer esta colección de 15 escenas que fueron más que otra cosa, un mero capricho, jo.


End file.
